


Adventures With Teldryn Sero

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story is never ending. Each chapter is a new story of our friends Teldryn, Lydia, and Allaia.Allaia is a female Bosmer that travels all across Tamriel with her companion, Teldryn Sero, a sassy, bad ass, friend (with benefits, ehehe).





	1. A Trip to Rorikstead

"Yes, we have to walk there. You killed my horse, remember?"

"Oh please," Teldryn exhaled. "No need to remind me. Besides, YOU should have taught that ass to stay out of my way."

"Oh really?" Allaia asked looking over her shoulder back at him. "Last I recall, YOU should have been able to notice the giant cream - colored animal in your way."

"Oh sure, sure. Hey, where are you headed off to now? The map clearly shows Rorikstead being this way," Teldryn called out to her as she ran in the exact opposite way.

"Yeah, I know! But did you see, there's a cave over here!"

"Allaia, we don't have time for this!" he groaned.

"Oh, sure we do."

"No, no we don't. We can mark it on the map to return to after we finish our job, understood?"

"Alright, seems fair."

"I swear, it's like I'm being paid to take care of a helpless child," he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Allaia spun around and faced him. "A helpless child? Well, can a helpless child do this?" She tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down and sitting on his hips, rendering him helpless.

"Alright! Alright!" Teldryn exclaimed. "You win!" She let go oh his arms and stopped straddling him. "You're not a helpless child, but you certainly can act like one, that's for damn sure."

"Right," she said standing up. "And you can't have even the slightest bit of fun now, can you?"

"Oh, I can be plenty fun, believe me."

They continued walking along the marked path to Rorikstead; Allaia had a job that she gave herself. Word had traveled that a farmer was no longer fit to be a father to two young girls. Seeing as no one would take care of the problem, Allaia took it upon herself to rescue the girls from a poor home life. After all, she would have killed to have someone do the same for her. 

"Don't tell me," Teldryn muttered to himself, hitting his helmet with his palm.

"Oh yes, Teldryn. Yes," Allaia said with a glint in her eye. "You know, if you didn't kill my horse, we wouldn't have to climb this mountain."

"Agh! Agian with the horse!" he yelled as he grabbed a rock attempting to scale the mountain. "There is an easier way to get into town than this!"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"It's fun, it's plenty fun. And safe. Would you listen to me for once, Allaia?"

"No! If I did -"

"It wouldn't be fun, yes I know."

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

"Oh, I'm not worried," he remarked. 

They climbed down the mountain then ran straight into town. Allaia took a deep breath and shifted her mood into business. She slowly approached the first farm she came across. Two men were working away at their crops. She knew right away who was the abusive father - the bald one. He was clearly older than the other man, and when he spoke, he had a mean demeanor. 

"Well, are you going to just stand there and stare at us, or are you going to talk?" he yelled over to them.

"Oh, no," Allaia said leaning up against the fence. "We're new in town," she said gesturing to Teldryn. "Just admiring."

"Well then, you're just as helpful as my daughters," he scoffed. "They're good for nothing!"

Teldryn and Allaia shared glances. This was their man.

"Say Allaia, why don't we head to the inn for a drink? Excuse me," Teldryn called out to the farmer. 

"What?"

"Where is your town's inn? We are dying for a bite to eat."

"Oh! The inn is just behind you!" the other farmer called out. "My father owns it."

"Thank you, gentlemen." They walked over to the inn and began discussing their plans. "How do you plan to take care of this, exactly?"

"Well," she said taking a seat at the table, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Somehow I knew this would be the only option," he sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Teldryn, these types of people can't just be talked into treating their children better."

"Oh, I know. How do you plan to kill him, then?"

"We need to get that young one out of there," she said spinning her finger in her drink. "He would see us."

"Right..."

"He said his father owns this place, so no doubt he comes here every night."

"Right..."

"And that son of a bitch lives at his farm. But I can't kill him with his daughters seeing."

"Obviously."

"We're gonna have to get that other man to leave. I can do the rest, trust me."

"Alright, how do you expect that bastard to let him step away from his work?"

"I'm not really sure. We might have to wait a few hours for him to be dismissed, then maybe I could keep our target outside long enough for there to be no witnesses."

"That sounds like a good plan - much better than your plan to eat all of those goat cheese wheels in one sitting."

"Teldryn, I needed to carry that important mace, and I didn't want to waste all that perfectly good cheese."

"Right, but you were determined to eat all twelve of them. On your own, you know."

Allaia laughed. "Maybe I was a little drunk, but you have to admit, it was fun."

"Mhmm, sure, fun for the person who doesn't remember a majority of what happened afterward." Allaia shut him up with her hand.

"Let's just knock this out so we can go home."


	2. Tell me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 'adventure' is lowkey - just some bonding time between Allaia and Teldryn. This chapter shows a few tradtions they have created while adventuring together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> This chapter is non - reliant on the last chapter. This is a new story with the same characters.

Sleeping in Breezehome was often a luxury for our pack of adventurers. When night fell, they were often no where near Whiterun, forcing them to settle at inns or abandoned bandit camps, as painful as that was for Tedlryn. Tonight was one of those nights where they were far from home. 

"All this walking," Teldryn muttered. 

"Quiet," Allaia snapped. "Your constant whining is taking its toll."

"You know what else is taking its toll...?"

"Don't."

"Well, if you insist."

"The closest we are to a town is about an hour away. Can you make that, milk drinker?"

"Whatever happened to your fun side?" He knew damn well what he was doing. Asking such a question after how things had gone was a for sure death wish.

"I don't have time for this, Teldryn."

"You just told me we had an hour, did you not?"

"Shut up and walk."

Who knew what time it was. Neither of them took track of the time while adventuring - only when they needed to get to stores at the right times. It was a pastime of their's to talk about what time it might be, but seeing as how Allaia was acting, Teldryn did indeed shut up.

"Ivarstead has never looked so attractive," he said exhausted. 

"The inn is just right here." They walked up the stairs, and before opening the door, Allaia looked back at Teldryn. "My guess is 3."

"Gods no. That's far too late. I say it's 1 or so." She pushed the door open. A tired barkeep picked his head off of the table. 

"Can I get you a room?"

"Yes sir," she said putting a satchel of coins in from of him.

"Just over there," he pointed to the left.

"May I ask the time?" Teldryn asked.

"1:45, or so," the inn keeper said.

"Damn you! Allaia called out. "You always win."

"You need to learn your moons and directions," Teldryn whispered. They walked into their room and shut the door. 

"Well I know that when it's dark, we should be calling it a day. I think that's the most important thing, don't you?"

"If you say so," he said taking if his helmet and shaking his hair. He put his helmet on the nightstand and sat on the bed. He leaned his back up against the wall and had his legs dangling over the side. Allaia dropped her heavy weapons to the floor and crawled into his lap. When she layed on him, their bodies formed a "t" shape. His chitin armor was bulky, but Allaia seemed perfectly comfortable laying on him. "Are you comfortable yet?" He asked as she shifted around.

"You're just so eager to get to it, aren't you?"

"Well I am tired, you know. The faster you get comfortable the faster I can get to sleep."

"Okay fine, I'm comfortable." She looked at characteristics on his face, then trailed down his chest. She grabbed his right hand and examined it. "Tell me about the scar on your hand," she said, still toying with his free hand. His other arm was wrapped around her back.

"Well, it's not the most interesting story, but I can make it work." Whenever Teldryn led the stories with this statement, Allaia would know for sure some exaggeration would be involved.

Every night, Allaia and Teldryn cuddle up, wherever they may lay their heads that night, and share their adventuring stories. They don't have a name for this tradition, but Allaia always starts it off with "tell me..." Allaia thouroughly enjoys when Teldryn speaks of his past adventures. Rarely can she stay awake to hear the whole story, though. His voice was always the last thing she heard at night, the first thing she heard in the morning, and heard all day. His voice became a security for her, and it always lulled her into a peaceful sleep, no matter where they were.

"It was about... Three years ago. I was out with one of my former patrons, just exploring Solstiem. He was a lot like you, you know. Brave, adventurous - always up for a challenge. And he loved to have a good amount of fun." Allaia giggled and turned into his chest, resting her head in the crane of his arm. "Because of that, he did a lot of, well, unwise things."

"Doesn't surprise me," she mumbled.

"Ha, exactly. Well anyway, he was determined to go down this mountain by means of waterfall. I of course tried to redirect him to the path that would take us to where we wanted to go, but he wouldn't have it. Not one bit. 

'Up for a bit of adventure, Teldryn?' He asked me. 

'Unfortunately,' I responded. He waded out into the strong current and ran with it, jumping off of the edge and plummeting down into the water below. I followed suit, though I wish I hadn't. I was knocked over by the water, so I couldn't really get my self out of the way of the jagged rocks that lined the river. I tried to push off of them, but they cut my hand. You could only imagine the speech I gave to my employer when I reached him, wet, cold, bloody, and tired." Teldryn looked down and Allaia, who was fast asleep in his arms, still holding his scarred hand. He closed his eyes, just about to drift, when Allaia piped up.

"Wait 'til Lydia hears this one," she mumbled.


	3. The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teldryn and Allaia return to Breezehome and hang out with Lydia. However, Teldryn has been worried about Allaia because she refuses to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> The events of this chapter are non - reliant on last chapter. Each chapter is a new story with the same characters.

"LYDIA!" Allaia called when she walked through the door.

"Welcome home, my thane. Glad to see you're both safe." Allaia ran upstairs and began stowing away her valuables she collected from her travels.

"Lydia," Teldryn whispered.

"Hmm?" she responded stirring the cooking pot.

"Allaia won't eat again." Lydia rubbed her forehead with her thumb and middle finger, letting out a sigh.

"I hate it when she does this," she said to herself, stirring the pot again.Teldryn stood up and moved upstairs so he could put away his things and get into more comfortable clothes for the evening. When he rounded the corner to their room, the door was shut. He didn't even bother knocking - after all, Allaia has made it perfectly clear she doesn't care when people barge in. She was in bed - armor still on, sleeping. He sighed, but unpacked his things and changed out of his chitin armor into a pair of roughspun pants - no shirt. He was fairly self-conscious, but felt comfortable around Lydia and Allaia to be half - naked. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her and gently shaking her to wake her up. She grunted as she looked up at him.

"Boy, if you had any smarts, you'd stop that," she mumbled.

"Right," he said leaning his face into her ear, "and where would be the fun in that?"

"Oh no," she said rolling onto her back to they would be face to face. "You can't use my line against me."

"I can, and I will. So far I think it's working quite well," He said sitting on her hips.

"You can't make that judgment," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, just one moment you were sleeping, now you're not. All because I spoke. Therefore, I'm winning."

"Winning what?" she laughed.

"Why, just about every aspect of you."

"No way, Teldryn. You can only dream." He leaned down and kissed her tan lips. Her hands ran through is mohawk as he danced his hips against hers. Her hands moved to his back, where she felt along his muscles and scars. He pulled his lips off but kept them just inches apart.

"I think I am."

"These floors are thin, you two!" Lydia called up. "Come down and eat!"

"You're coming down to eat," he said getting off of her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right down," she said rolling over.

"Oh no," he said reaching under the covers and scooping her body up into his arms. "I'm not going to even remind you of the time that you passed out and I had to carry you miles to the nearest town." She didn't talk, she just let him carry her downstairs.

"Are you serious," Lydia laughed quietly.

"You said something about food?" Teldryn asked. 

"Right over there," Lydia said taking a seat by the fire and cocking her head over at the table. He walked over and sat her down and they both began eating.

"Ah, you're eating! I thought you'd never touch a meal again, the way you were acting."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh," he echoed. 

She sighed. "Teldryn, you're just paranoid. I'm fine. Seriously, I wasn't eating because I wasn't hungry, our supply was low, I didn't know how long it would take us to get here - I just wanted to play it safe."

"Would you please cut that out,"

"What?"

"You can say what you want, but you know I know."

"Know what?" she said annoyed.

"Please, Allaia. Just eat your food," he said quietly. 

"He's right," Lydia added sipping her drink. 

"The only way you can be a strong warrior is if you eat. Frequently."

"Whatever," she said taking a spoonful of the soup. "You're just trying to get under my skin. You know I'm being honest with you."

Teldryn laughed. "Whatever," he echoed.

"FIGHT ME!" she yelled facing him.

"By the eight," Lydia mumbled.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" he said leaning in, "Or an invitation?" She quickly put her hands on his neck, pushing him to the ground. Lydia looked over from her chair, interested in the next move Allaia would make. It was clear to both Teldryn and Allaia that Lydia was in love with her. Ever since Jarl Balgruuf presented Allaia with Lydia, there's been an unbearable tension between the two. Lydia is always a bit jealous of Teldryn, but she doesn't care. Allaia doesn't view Teldryn as anything more than a friend. Her plan ever since she was a young girl was to be independent of love. She never really planned on having friends like she does, but sometimes things unfold. No matter how much she may love on Teldryn, he is simply a friend to her. Lydia knows this.

"I think you know damn well it's a threat," Allaia hissed, removing her hands from his neck. Teldryn looked at her with adoration. Allaia felt violently uncomfortable about how he was looking at her, knowing Lydia would feel just as uncomfortable. She glanced over to Lydia, who surprisingly, had a smug look on her face. She was proud. Allaia stood up. "Night, guys."


End file.
